The Dissolving of the SOS
by Grand Master Potter
Summary: The muggleborns are fed up with the Ministry of Magic and decide to dissolve the S.O.S, what will happen next AU after the G.O.F.
1. Chapter 1

The Dissolving of the S.O.S. and the merging of the Worlds

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns The Harry Potter Franchise, not me

Prologue- the power of the Internet

Joseph Johnson was beyond irritated at this point, he had left Hogwarts with 12 Outstandings in his N.E.W.T.s, had been a member of many Academic clubs, and had been the Valedictorian for his graduating class. Yet a year after he had graduated he still could not get a decent job in this world. When he had tried to get into the Ministry they had shooed him away, and for what reason, because he was as the Purebloods called a mudblood, he was born to muggle parents and so therefore those assholes thought he wasn't good enough for their damn world, and on top of it all because he had just spent seven years neglecting muggle studies he was in between a proverbial rock and a hard place. Well he thought enough is enough I'm going to show them what happens when you belittle us and be bigoted fools. So he called up his Muggleborn friends and his cousin who reported for FOX News and prepared to make World news, his cousin then came in and said

" Alright so due to squibs that work at the other networks you'll be getting live coverage all over the world, so remember your speech and your demonstration"

"Got it Eric"

He then got up and walked to the podium to deliver his speech

"People everywhere what I am about to show you will shake everything you believe about magic, but please try to keep an open mind"

With that he transfigured a tea cup into a rat then transformed it back

"What I have just done is actual magic, Wizards and Witches are among you and real, they have created a full governmental system similar to our own, I am what is known as a muggleborn because I have no wizard ancestry. I come before you today because of the discrimination in this world. Due to bigots in their government I someone who was at the top of my class am unable to find a decent job while an idiot who is from an old family is the head of government. I therefore urge the public not to restart the witch trials as many in their world fear but to work with those like me toward a unified society where as is stated in the American Declaration of Independence that all men are created equal. We are not your stereotypical Witches or Wizards you see on T.V. and in movies; we are just like you and for all you religious followers, yes we believe in the various religious faiths depending where we are from. Now, most of the elites don't want me to be doing this and they think by wiping a few memories they can stop this, however now they cannot because of live T.V. and the internet. They cannot stop the spread of this information any longer and we the muggles and muggleborns shall show them that they cannot continue with this disgusting habit of choosing blood over skill, thank you for your time"

With that he left the podium and prepared for the various reactions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note- I still own none of this

Pandemonium reigned in the office of the Minister of Magic as he received the news of the press conference and realized that he could not cover this one up.

"Minister Fudge" his secretary called "Minister Major wishes to speak with you"

"Yes I'll speak with him"

The floo flared and he stepped in saying 12 Downing St.

Major : well Fudge looks like we are going to have some big plans to make

Fudge: Yes well I can't believe this has happened

Major: well my plan is that we incorporate your Ministry as a new department of the government with you or who we agree on as head of that department and then working on splitting up your ministry into their corresponding departments here

Fudge: yes, yes of course I agree with you on that, though I am worried about public backlash

Major: I don't think that will be a problem, I just got a call from the Pope asking if I could pass on his desire to speak with his counterpart and if you have the support of the various religious groups I believe opposition will stay negligible

Fudge: fine and I just received word from the ICW that they are already talking with the U.N. about a merger there

Major: Now about the criminals in your system

Fudge: they're not going to your prisons, Azkaban will work fine

Major: I wasn't going to suggest that, but after looking through records I have found irregularities in your trial records, all those that didn't get one are going to and on that I won't budge

Fudge: now see here-

Major: no you see here Fudge it might not be stated in your constitution but is in ours that everyone gets a trial now I believe we both have work to do so good day sir, and I expect that those trials will be held

Fudge: fine then good day

With that he stormed off in a huff


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Interlude of reactions

Note- J.K. owns H.P. franchise, not me

Riddle Manor

Voldemort: What do you mean they know

Lucius: Apparently the mudbloods decided they had had enough of the right way of thinking and informed the muggle press about our world

Voldemort: Severus what is the old fools reaction to the news

Snape: My lord he has not yet spoken much about it though he seems to be a bit apprehensive about the situation

Voldemort: And what of the Ministry

Lucius: My Lord Fudge just met with their leader today and from what I heard they seemed to be able to come to an agreement on what would happen though he did not say what

Voldemort seemed to ponder this information before saying

"We will not change our plans yet, we will continue to stay in the shadows until the time is ripe, you are dismissed"

12 Grimmauld Place, Next Day

Dumbledore: Severus what is Tom's course of action in light of recent events

Severus: He is still content to stay in the shadows and continue with his current plans

Dumbledore: Ah I expected no less, now Sirius I believe you wish to share something with us

Sirius: yes Albus apparently the Muggle Prime Minister grilled Fudge about people like myself not getting trials so it seems that the first muggle-wizard project is to get those trials done with, by next week I should be a free man

Dumbledore: wonderful news my friend

Sirius: best part is the fact the muggles still have the death sentence and after reading up their laws it turns out that might put a small kink in Voldie's desire to break them out of prison

Dumbledore: While I dislike killing I must admit I will be glad to see your cousin and her fellow ilk never able to harm anyone again

Remus: I also have some good news, I now thanks to the muggles have a good cover for dealing with my kind, apparently since I am as they put it a werewolf with exemplary self-control I will now be working for them as a liaison with the wolves.

Dumbledore: Also very good news, now unless anyone has a concern, no, then meeting adjourned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Acquittal of Sirius Black

Note- Rowling owns H.P. Franchise, me I own jack squat in terms of fancy billion dollar franchises

Sirius Black for the first time in his life was happy to enter a courtroom, why you ask, because if this went the way he hoped he would truly be for the first time in 14 years a truly free man. As he approached the courthouse in London surrounded by 10 Aurors and Muggle SWAT members he was bombarded by questions from buzzards, I mean reporters

Reporter 1: Mr. Black what is your expected outcome for the trial

Sirius: I will answer it like this my friend, I'll tell you when I can shake your hand on the way out

Andromeda: my client has no further comment; now excuse us we have a trial to get to

Inside the courtroom

Judge: Sirius Orion Black you are here to stand trial on 15 accounts of murder if convicted of these crimes you will face at a minimum life in prison with no chance of parole and at most, execution, how do you plead

Sirius: Not Guilty your honor

Judge: As I see it there is a truth serum that can be administered to determine whether he is lying or not

Ministry representative: yes your honor

Judge: then I would like to ask Potions Master Horace Slughorn to check for the authenticity of Mr. Black's dose

Slughorn then came up and after testing the potion said

"This potion is genuine veritaserum and after checking the patient I have concluded he has no counter to it in his system"

Judge: Thank you Mr. Slughorn you may be seated, Mr. Black may you please enter the witness stand

Sirius then got out of his seat at the defense table and walked over to the witness stand and took the offered veritaserum.

Judge: What is your full name

Sirius: Sirius Orion Black

Judge: Have you ever served Tom Riddle Jr. or as he now calls himself Lord Voldemort

Sirius: Never have never will

That sparked murmurs to go out around the crowd

Judge: Order in the court, now Mr. Black did you inform Lord Voldemort or Mr. Riddle, or a follower of his, or anyone of the Potter's residence after they performed the Fidelius charm

Sirius: No on all accounts

Judge: were you the man tasked to be the secret keeper of their home, and if not who was

Sirius: I was not, we let people think I was to draw forces away from the actual one, Peter Pettigrew

Judge: Now inform the jury of what happened the day you were arrested

Sirius: I knew that Peter had betrayed Lily and James because I had been at their house when the Fidelius was performed, after making sure my godson, Harry was In safe hand with Rubeus Hagrid I went to find and kill him for betraying us all and causing the death of Lily and James, when I found him we yelled at each other but he sliced off his own finger as a ruse and blew up the area killing the muggles and then transformed into his animagus form a rat, I then snapped and that was how they found me.

Judge: thank you Mr. Black you may head back to your seat now, now foreman how much time will the jury need to deliberate.

Foreman: Your Honor we have already made our decision and we find the defendant not guilty on all counts

Sirius: YES, I'm a free man

Judge: thank you, now Mr. Williamson I believe you have to speak with Mr. Black on compensation for his 12 years of false imprisonment

Williamson: Your Honor I have already been approved to give him 14 million galleons for the complications his false imprisonment cost him, Mr. Black it's already been sent to your account, also please accept the ministry's deepest regrets for your time in prison

Sirius: I'm not going to pretend I accept your apology, now good day.

With that he and his cousin left only pausing to set up a time to do an interview with CNN news for the week after.


End file.
